Atretmands Never Forget
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Area knows Dyrin is troubled, so the faithful alien helps him.
**Another story by guestsurprise.**

 **guestsurprise: Just to let everyone know, Area sounds like "Ah-Ree-uh" not 'area' like a place. ;)**

* * *

Area had been noticing that Dyrin had been distant ever since the incident where her father thought they would be mates. He would be sure to keep his distance so much that when she even got close to him, he would flinch.

"Dyrin?"

"Yes, Area." He smiled.

"May I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"What is it?"

"Why do I feel like you are avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not."

"You stuttered.." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not avoiding you…"

"I don't think you're telling me the truth!" Area said, narrowing her eyes. Dyrin looked up at her and huffed. She then leaned down (because she was much taller) and looked at him in his eyes. "You're not telling me the truth!"

"Yes I am!"

"Alright then…" She said, narrowing her eyes a bit more. She then grabbed him and pulled him closer to her chest and planted a kiss on his cheek. He squealed in fear and begged her to release him!

"Please! Area put me down! Your dad will…"

"I KNEW IT! You're afraid to be near me because of what happened with my father!" She said as she put him down gently. "Dyrin, he won't harm you! That was a misunderstanding!"

"I know, but I am still making sure it doesn't happen again!"

"So what now?! You're going to avoid me forever because of that!" She said angrily. He saw the hurt in her eyes and put his head down in shame.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"But you are hurting me by avoiding me!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! You humans always give up on those who care for you the most!" She said angrily. She then stopped when she realized what she said. "Dyrin…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Well if that's really how you feel then maybe I should have returned to Earth months ago!" Dyrin said, with both anger and sadness in his voice. He then turned around and began to walk towards the forest.

"Dyrin wait a minute!" Area called out. She followed him and saw him heading towards the palace. Before she could say anything else, she and the others were summoned to the great hall for dinner. She walked with her guards quietly and saw that Dyrin was also being escorted to the hall too. As they were being placed in their seats, she saw that Dyrin was putting on the best face he could, but there was a hint of sadness in his face.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself sadly. King Tetra also noticed that both Area and Dyrin were acting strangely.

"Dyrin, are you alright my son?" He asked.

"Yes your majesty. All is well." Dyrin smiled softly.

"I see. And Area…are you well my dear?" The king asked.

"Yes father." She smiled with a forced smile.

"I see. Well, I want you both to come to my private quarters after the banquet is over." The king commanded softly. Both nodded in agreement and continued to eat, knowing that somehow the king was going to get the information he was seeking.

2 hours later…

Dyrin walked to the king's quarters and knocked gently, hoping King Tetra forgot about him. But he knew that that would probably not be the case. After a few minutes, the servant answered and pointed in the direction of a large room.

"King Tetra will see you know. He and Area are waiting for you." He smiled. Dyrin smiled gently back and headed to the room. Upon entering, he was amazed at what he saw! The entire room was covered in green and gold and the king was sitting in a large green hot tub. He turned slowly and beckoned Dyrin over with a gentle smile.

"Come my son. Get in."

"W-What is going on? I am not dressed for swimming."

"This is not a swimming pool my son. This water is from the hot green springs from the nearby mountains. It soothes the mind and body. I wanted you and Area to come and let the warm waters refresh you." The king said soothingly. Tetra then stood up and gently took hold of Dyrin's arm and pulled him closer. "You have a change of clothes over there. I had my servant bring them in."

"I-I don't know…"

"Dyrin, it's alright. There is nothing to fear…" The king reassured him as he gently placed two sets of arms on his foster son's shoulders.

"Dyrin?" A sweet voice cooed. Dyrin turned and saw Area come from a nearby room and she had on a modest swimming suit. "We do need to talk." Dyrin avoided eye contact with her and faced King Tetra.

"I will change your majesty." And with those words, Dyrin went to change. Once he was done, he returned back and got into the water. The water was warm and it was as if the water itself was massaging his muscles and calming him. All three of them were enjoying the water when Tetra broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Listen to me…I know you both are concerned about something. I brought you both in here to discuss it. This water clears the mind and makes the atmosphere clearer for discussion. I will give you both a moment to discuss it." Tetra smiled as he got out of the water and left briefly for them to discuss their matter. After a few moments, Area looked at Dyrin and gently moved over to him.

"Dyrin…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I was angry because I care about you so much. I don't want you to avoid me; you mean…the galaxy to me." She said as she grasped him and tried to hug him.

"I am the one who should be sorry Area! You're my best friend and I should have thought more about your feelings! I-I care about you too, more than you know!" Dyrin said as he grasped her and hugged her tightly around her waist, making them both fall back in the water. Once they surface, Area giggled and kissed him gently on his cheek.

"Let's try not to fight ever again," She whispered as she nuzzled him gently.

"I agree." Dyrin smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Well I'm glad you both have made up." Tetra smiled as he came back in. He then got in the water and splashed both of them!

"Father this is war!" Area laughed as she splashed her father and he grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"DYRIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHLP ME!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Dyrin laughed.

"Oh really? And who is going to save you?" Tetra laughed as he grabbed him too and began to tickle them both til they began to laugh heartily. There was truly nothing better than family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Another treat for you newbienovelistRD! As a thank you for doing my requests!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, guestsurprise! You do such awesome work! And it's always a pleasure posting your stories and doing your requests! :)**


End file.
